Battle of the Heroes
by YodasPatawan
Summary: The evil FATHER has engaged all villians on a huge attack on the KND MOONBASE and captured Numbuh 362!Will Sector V be able to save her, or is there a deeper plot then this? 1x362x5
1. Rescue of Numbuh 362

A/n ok I'm traveling home from Lowe's and I'm listening to the revenge of the sith soundtrack on my ipod and I think I love John Williams Kids Next Door and Star Wars so why not combine them! So I'm using John William's Star Wars Revenge of the Sith soundtrack to make a fic so here we go its a bit based on Star Wars...a bit! Don't worry there won't be no one turning to the dark side...I hope.

_Cue In star wars theme_

Disclaimer : I own nothing! I don't own Knd or Star Wars or John Williams's music, although i wish I owned the pencil that wrote the star wars music.

_War! The evil FATHER has engaged all villians on a huge _

_attack on the KND MOONBASE and captured KND leader_

_Numbuh 362! As the future looks grim the legendary Numbuhs_

_1-5 of SECTOR V, are called in tohelp handle the situation..._

_Cue in Rescue of Chancellor Palpatine _

Four engines roar as all four ships pull a simultaneous roll over one of the command ships. They fly downwards towards the battle. A cloud of smoke parts and the hole battle is now in view. Hundreds of ships are fighting against each other, with neither side winning.

"Be ready team," Numbuh 1, the leader of Sector V commands. "Ready on my mark...NOW!" The four ships separated from form and attacked.

"Numbuh's 3,4 you guys have a boogey on your tail!" Numbuh 2 warned.

"Argh! Why did I get stuck with her in this fighter?" Numbuh 4 complained.

"Because Numbuh 3's piloting skills aren't as good as the rest of us and so we figured the best match for her would be you," Numbuh 1 replied casually.

"Numbuh 4 be careful of his gum guns!" Numbuh 2 warned again as Numbuh 4 and 3 were unable to shake the ship behind them.

"Oi! Can someone give us a hand down here?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"I'm on it!" Numbuh 2 and shot at the candy-ship he was chasing and pulled a perfect dive and soon was firing at Numbuhs 3 and 4's persuer. "Bulls eye!" Numbuh 2 yelled as the ship exploded.

"Thanks Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Anytime you guys!" Numbuh 2 said and locked onto the nearest target and sped off.

Numbuh's 1 and 5 were flying right next to each other, heading for the command ship. "Which one is it?" Numbuh 1 asked as he surveyed the battle field, trying to find Father's flagship _The Flaming Sword._

"Up there," Numbuh 5 responded. "The one crawling with Ice cream droids."

"Oh I see it. Oh this will be fun!" Numbuh 1 said sarcastically as the Ice cream droids took off and started chasing them. Numbuh 1 pulled a somersault and the two droids that were behind him were now in front of him. With two well aimed shots both droids exploded.

"Nice shot boss!" Numbuh 5 said as she blew up another droid. Then both their alarms beeped in warning.

"Missles!" Numbuh 1 said. "Pull up!" They both pulled up as five missles flew past them two of them exploded but the other three came back around and started tracking them. Two of the missles followed Numbuh 1 while the other followed Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 pulled off a barrel roll and the two missles that were tracking him spun too, getting closer and closer to each other. Soon they collided and exploded. Numbuh 5 was having a bit more of a problem.

"Hey boss a little help!" She said and Numbuh 1 came to her aid.

"When I say so go into a straight dive," Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Roger that boss!" She said and prepared her controls for the dive.

"Ready...NOW!" He said and a milisecond after she dove he fired at the missle and hit it dead on. It exploded leaving a dust of ice cream in its wake.

"Thanks Numbuh 1!" She said.

"Come on we have to make it to Father's ship!" Numbuh 1 said and they headed off to the command ship.

"I wanted to be in earth's atmosphere twenty minutes ago!" Father yelled at his crew, consisting of Stickybeard and his pirates.

"Aye, in order for us to get close to earth we'd have to pass right through the cross fire!" Stickybeard yelled back and Father glared in rage and surveyed the battle. He turned back to the captain's chair and saw Numbuh 362 smirking at him.

"What are you smirking at?" Father asked his prisoner.

"Not as easy escape as you would have hoped, is it Father?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Incase you haven't noticed _Rachel _you're MY prisoner on MY ship," Father said and Numbuh 362 knew he was right, things were not looking good for the Supreme Global Commander. A huge explosion shook the ship, causing Numbuh 362 to grin even more.

"Stop smiling you silly girl!" Father yelled as alarms went off. "What now?"

"Sir, our G-Diffusers just blew!" One of the pirates said and Father roared in rage.

"What about our sheilds?" Father asked.

"Still at ma...maximum sir," the pirate said again shaking.

"For your sakes they better be!" Father yelled as he plopped in his chair next to Numbuh 362.

"Boss!" Numbuh 2's voice came over the com as part of the moonbase burst into flames!

"Yes I've seen it," Numbuh 1 replied, thinking fast. "Numbuh's 3 and 4 go directly to moonbase and get as many people as you can evacuated! Numbuh 2 headed back to the treehouse and get the largest shuttle we have and evacuate everyone else! Me and Numbuh 5 will rescue Numbuh 362," Numbuh 1 ordered.

"That's crazy!" Numbuh 2 said. "You guys cant handle that alone!"

"Don't worry about us," Numbuh 5 said, "just go and make sure you get everyone out of that moonbase it could be destroyed any minute now!"

"Fine!" Numbuhs 4 and 2 said and they headed off to evacuate the moonbase.

"Numbuh 5 let's go!" Numbuh 1 said and they flew at maximum speed towards Father's ship. "Numbuh 5 incase you haven't noticed the shields are still up!" Numbuh 1 yelled as they were coming dangerously close to the sheilds.

"Whoops, sorry boss," Numbuh 5 replied and flipped over Numbuh 1's ship and fired at the sheild generator. With a few well aimed shots the sheild generator exploded and the redish sheild disappeared. Both ships flew into the hangar and landed smoothly.

"Ready Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked as they jumped out of their cockpits.

"Let's go!" She replied and they headed off to find Numbuh 362.


	2. Rescue of Numbuh 362 Pt II

Golde: blushes Golde you rock my socks! I'll continue updating if you continue reviewing, deal? wink wink nudge nudge rolls off of computer chair laughing

Yaco: Yea I know what'cha mean, the words Star Wars or anything with a John Williams title has my attention 115 . About the whole Numbuh 3 piloting thing, whoops! holiday was one of the few I missed. Makes mental note to check youtube later

Unifiliar: Yay! My characters are IC!...thats a first XD

Please Continue your reviewing!

_Cue in Rescue of Palpatine 4:45_

"Sir!" One of the candy pirates yelled.

"What now!" Father yelled angrily.

"We have two intruders in the hangar bay," the candy pirate said.

"I want a visual!" Father yelled and on the screen in front of him showed Numbuhs 1 and 5 getting out of their ships. "Ah yes...Abigail Lincoln and my nephew Nigel Uno, why am I not surprised?"

"Because in the end they always seem to show up in the nick of time and save the day," Numbuh 362 said mockingly and Father glared.

"You stupid little brat," Father said and turned back to the pirates. "I want every Ice cream man on that level to attack, they will not be allowed to escape!"

"Yes sir!"

"As for you," he said turning back to Numbuh 362 and she gulped, "your coming with me." Father undid the restraints binding her to the chair and before she could pull anything they were back on her wrists behind her back. "I want my quaters under full protection! I want no intrusions while I _extract some information_." Numbuh 362 paled slightly. "Com me when you have captured those KND brats!" With that Father walked out of the room, pushing Numbuh 362 in front of him.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNd

"Ok so we are here," Numbuh 1 said pointing to the huge 'You are here!' dot on the map in the hangar. "If I was Father, where would I hold the leader of the Kids Next Door?"

"Hm..."They both thought.

"What about the command tower?" Numbuh 5 offered pointing to a large area on the top floor.

"Might as well," Numbuh 1 agreed and they set off to the command tower. "Uh Numbuh 5," he said to Numbuh 5 who was still examining the map, "we've got a bit of a problem."

"Oh yea what's that?" she asked turning around. "Oh, that." They were surrounded in a semi-circle of about twenty Ice cream men.

"Hands up kids!" One of them said aiming an Ice cream gun at them. Numbuhs 1 and 5 glanced at each other and whipped out their weapons. Hundreds of scoops of ice cream came flying at them a second later. They jumped high and sommersaulted over the Ice cream guy's heads. They took off at a run towards the nearest elevator.

"Which way Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked as he fired random shots over his shoulder.

"Left up here!" she replied and they turned left and saw an elevator about twenty meters away. They sprinted as fast as they could and soon reached the elevator. Numbuh 1 slammed the up button, but the doors didn't open.

"Great!" he said and turned to the approaching Ice cream men.

"No where to run to kiddies," one of them said.

"Who said anything about running?" Numbuh 5 said and they fired at the Ice cream men. Soon the doors of the elevator opened and they rushed inside of the elevator. The Ice cream men charged at the elevator, hoping to stop it. Unfortunetly for them, Numbuh 5 threw a small smoke bomb through the closing doors and before they could reach the elevator it exploded. The doors closed and they let out a sigh or relief.

"That was close!" Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 5 nodded. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well we should get off at the 10th floor and then go straight, then about fifty yards later we should hit it," Numbuh 5 said.

"Alright then lets go save Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 1 said as the doors slid open.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNd

Father led Numbuh 362 roughly down a corridor towards his quaters.

"What are you going to do with me?" Numbuhh 362 asked, unable to keep the fear from her voice.

"Like I said before I'm going to extract some information," Father said grinning evily at her.

"I would never tell you anything!" She said definately.

"Oh I highly doubt that," Father said and pressed a series of numbers on a keypad. The door slid open and he shoved Numbuh 362 roughly inside. He followed her in and the door slid shut behind him. The room was very large and had two levels to it, one the main floor the other an observation deck. On the far end of the room was a huge window that showed most of the battle outside. "You won't be needing those," he said and undid the restraints on her wrists. "Now, let us begin." Numbuh 362's eyes went wide with fear and she backed away from him as quickly as she could. "Ah ah ah, young Rachel you're only prolonging the inevitable. It may even be painless, if you cooperate." He shot a fireball at her and she dodged it. She ran up the steps to the observation deck as Father sent another fireball at her.

"Eek!" she shrieked and ducked just in time as the fireball went zooming past her head.

"Come back here you miserable brat!" Father yelled and fired another fireball at her this time it hit her in the arm.

"Ah!" she yelled as the fireball hit her causing her to slip and fall. She fell hard onto the steps. Father laughed as he slowly made his way up the steps.

"Foolish girl!" He yelled as she got up again and ran towards the door on the observation platform. She reached it and pressed the 'open' button but nothing happened. "Did you really think I'd leave the doors unlocked?" Father asked and she gasped. She turned around to see Father standing a few feet away from her.

"I'd rather die then betray the Kids Next Door!" She said bravely.

"I admire you courage," Father said, "but we both know that will happen sooner or later." He advanced on Numbuh 362 who sent a round house kick right to his side. It hit him dead on and he stumbled a couple of feet before gaining balance again. "Ok NOW I'm angry!" He flew at Numbuh 362 and grabbed her by the neck. He slammed her against the wall and started chocking her. "Now tell me what I need to know!"

"Never!" she choked out. He let go of her and she slid down the wall, gasping for breath.

"Now I want the password to master password to the Sooper Computer and YOUR going to give it to me!" Father said and his hands burst into flames.

_Oh shit._ Numbuh 362 thought.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNd

Numbuhs 1 and 5 busted into the command tower, guns firing. Numbuh 5 took care of the candy pirates while Numbuh 1 went after Stickybeard.

"Father, where is he? Numbuh 1 yelled angrily grabbing Stickybeard by the collar.

"He in his quaters!" Stickybeard said.

"And do you mind telling me where that is?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Just down the hall, room 1021. The passkey is 1655!" Stickybeard replied. Numbuh 1 nodded and threw Stickybeard half way across the room. Numbuh 5 just stood there mouth wide open, she never realized he was that strong!.

"Come on lets move it!" Numbuh 1 yelled and they ran of full sprint to room 1021. When they arrived Numbuh 1 pressed the numbers 1655 and the door slid open. He rushed inside.

"_RACHEL!" _

A/n muhahaha cliffie!


	3. Saving 362

Ok I have a major headache and in no mood to start studyin so the alternante...UPDATE! I like the alternate!

Holy crap! I just read the first two chapters while listening to the first track of the soundtrack and when I finished the two chapters the piece stopped and the scene matched the music! I'm proud of me!

_Cue in Anakin vs. Obi-Wan_

_"RACHEL!"_ Numbuh 1 yelled as he saw Father advancing on her. Without thinking he raced up the steps as fast as he could.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 362 and 5 shouted as he ran at Father full speed. Father laughed.

"Foolish boy," he said. Numbuh 1 jumped into the air to send a kick at Father but Father was expecting that and sent a fireball at him. With no way to avoid it, the fireball hit him square in the chest and Numbuh 1 fell to the ground.

"No!" Numbuh 5 cried. She then ran at Father, weapon in hand, and started firing at him. He dodged the blasts and sent his own barage of fireballs at her. She was able to dodge them and charged at Father.

While Numbuh 5 distracted Father, Numbuh 362 limped over to where Numbuh 1 was. "Nigel...can you hear me?" She asked softly. He groaned in response and tried sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine where's..." he looked up to see Numbuh 5 fighting with Father and his eyes widened in fear. "Numbuh 5!" He yelled and tried to run after them but fell a few paces later. Numbuh 362 rushed over to him. "Nigel!" She said, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine!" He said angrily. "We have to help Numbuh 5!" She nodded and helped him up. They slowly made their way up the steps.

Father fired another series of fireballs at Numbuh 5 who barely avoided them. She was tiring, they were only battling for a few minutes but she felt like it was hours. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. Father sent a kick at Numbuh 5 who wasn't expecting this and hit her in the side. She flew a few feet and crashed into the metal railings of the steps with a thud. Numbuh 362 rushed over to her side while Numbuh 1 charged at Father.

"Back again Mr. Uno?" Father asked as he blocked a punch from Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 didn't reply but instead kicked Father in the gut. Father stumbled back a couple steps and enabled Numbuh 1 to pull out his weapon and start firing. The first few shots Father avoided with ease but the last two skimmed his arm and he hissed in pain. Numbuh 1 smirked slightly but his smirked vanished when he saw Father building up a fireball. Numbuh 1's eyes widened at the sight of it and tried to back away but it was to late and Father released the ball of fire which was about 1 meter by 1 meter. It lifted Numbuh 1 up and slammed him into the wall. Father laughed victoriously. "You've lost Mr. Uno." He slowly advanced on Numbuh 1 who was struggiling to get up. "You have oof!" He did not get to finish that sentence because Numbuh 362's boot hit him in the head.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Numbuh 5 yelled and Numbuh 362 helped 1 up. They ran as fast as they could towards the door but Father beat them there.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked.

"Not soon enough," Numbuh 1 said.

"Aw what a shame Nigel, I thought you loved spending time with your uncle!" Father pretended to sound hurt. Numbuh 1's expression darkened.

"Get out of our way," he said darkly.

"No," Father replied simply. In a blink of an eye a boot collided withFather and he flew out the door and across the hall.

"I told you to move," Numbuh 1 said and the three Kids Next Door agents ran as fast as they could to the elevator. Numbuh 5 pressed the down button and the doors slid open.

"NO!" An angry voice yelled. They turned around to see Father flying at them, surrounded by flames.

"Hurry c'mon!" Numbuh 362 said and they ran onto the elevator and the doors slid closed. There was a sickening thud and it seemed Father was not able to stop in time. Numbuh 362 let out a sigh of relief and slid down the side of the elevator onto the floors. "Thanks you guys, if you taken any longer I would have been a goner." Numbuh 1 crouched down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"A few burns but I'm okay," she said and smiled, but Numbuh 1 knew she was lying. Her injuries were a lot worse.

"What about you Numbuh 5?" He turned and asked her.

"Numbuh 5's gonna be sore as hell in the morning but she'll live. What 'bout you boss?" Numbuh 5 said eyeing his scorched sweater.

"I'm fine," he lied and Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow. His normally red sweater was practically all black and torn in random places.

_Fine my ass_, she thought. The doors slid opened to reveal the hangar bay. The ship suddenly gave a lurch and Numbuh 5 and 1 flew into each other while Numbuh 362 flew foward.

"What was that?" numbuh 362 asked.

"I don't know," Numbuh 1 replied.

"Numbuh 5 suggest we should get out of here before this ship starts falling apart," Numbuh 5 said and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Uh...one problem," Numbuh 362 said, "we need a ship." The hangar was pracitcally deserted and their fighters were no where to be found. The answer to their problem however soon came as a ship with the letter KND came flying in and landed in front of them. The door opened to reveal Numbuh 2 and 86.

"Need a lift?" he asked grinning and the three quickly got on. Numbuh 86 immediately rushed over to Numbuh 362.

"Are you alright sir?" She asked.

"I'm fine Fanny...MY MOONBASE!" She yelled as the moonbase came into view. Half of the moonbase was currently in orbit around the moon while the other half was almost completely destroyed.

"I'm sorry sir," Numbuh 86 said and Numbuh 362 sighed.

"Was everyone evacuated?" She asked.

"Yes sir."

"Oh well, thats the important thing."

"Orders, sir?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Hm...I guessing the New York base for now. Numbuh 2 contact as many people as you can, I want all units at there in one hour!" She ordered.


	4. New York City

_Cue in Anakin's Dream_

After the long and tiresome meeting discussing the next move for the Kids Next door after the demolishment of their moonbase, Numbuh 362 knew it was time for some well deserved rest. The meeting took a lot out of her so Numbuh 362 headed to her favorite spot in the whole place, the balcony with the huge windows from which you could see the majority of New York City. She loved being here. She was in awe of the beautiful buildings, the statue of liberty, and just the fact that she was in the great New York City. She relaxed and tried to focus on the beautiful scenery, but she was too preoccupied. All she could think of was the past couple hours of being prisoner to Father. She closed her eyes and flashes of memories came to her mind fire, pain, suffering, and then Numbuh 1. She saw him run at Father but then be hit by a fireball. Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She apparently wasn't the only still here.

"Rachel?" Came a soft caring voice. "Are you alright, you're shaking." Numbuh 362 turned around to see Numbuh 1 standing right behind her, concerned filled his eyes.

"Oh hi Numbuh 1, don't worry I'm fine," she said but Numbuh 1 just raised an eyebrow. He sat down next to her.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" He asked.

"I was kinda hoping you would," Numbuh 362 replied with a smile.

"Do you mind telling me what is on your mind?" Numbuh 1 said.

"It's not important," Numbuh 362 said looking back out at the New York City skyline.

"Rachel I could see you shaking from back there," he said and pointed to the enterance some fifty feet away. Numbuh 362 sighed.

"I was thinking about what happened before," she said.

"Don't worry Rachel, your safe now," Numbuh 1 replied sympathetically and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I was so scare Nigel," Numbuh 362 said and put her head on Numbuh 1's shoulder and started to cry.

"Shh," Numbuh 1 said soothingly, he was shocked he never seen her so scared before, "everything's all right now."

"I know but I was watching the battle from his ship and I saw all the destruction and fighting and then he took me to his room and then...then you came and you got hit with that fireball, Numbuh 1 I was so scared that you were hurt," Numbuh 362 said.

_Whoa, where did that come from!_ Numbuh 1 thought.

"Don't worry Rachel I fine but why were you worried about me?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nigel you're one of my best friends, I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me," Numbuh 362 said. Numbuh 1 smiled and wiped away Numbuh 362's tears with his finger.

"Don't worry, it takes more then a few fireballs to stop Nigel Uno!" He said and buffed out his chest and made a few muscular poses. Numbuh 362 laughed.

"Thanks Nigel," she said. He stood up and reached his hand out to Numbuh 362. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Come on I know just the thing that will cheer you up," Numbuh 1 said, "a nice warm New York styled pretzel." Numbuh 362's stomach growled, she didn't realize how long its been since she ate. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then."

KnDkNdKnDkNdJoHnWiLlIAmSkNd XD

_Cue in Grevious Speaks to Lord Sidious_

A large shuttle appeared out of the sky. It slowly approached a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Slowly the shuttle made its approach to the ground. Up ahead a large runway led to a large mansion. Lining the runway were Ice Cream men with lights signaling to the shuttle as it made its approach. A large group of five children waited at the end of the runway. The shuttle finally touched down and the five delightful children walked in unison towards the door. The door hissed opened a platform of stairs slid down from inside the shuttle. The children gulped, they knew their father would not be happy. As if on cue Father stepped off of the shuttle, eyes blazing like fire. He walked down the steps and headed straight at the delightful children.

"Is the transmission ready?" he asked angrily.

"Yes father," they responded timidly and Father walked right past them into the house. He walked into one of the first room and walked up to a large screen. He pressed a few buttons and the screen turned on, showing a figure in shadow.

"Do you have her?" The figure asked.

"Heh...about that," Father said uneasily.

"WHAT! Are you telling me that she escaped?" The figure said.

"No well you see, the kids next door rescued her."

"If you tell me your nephew was involved..." Father gave an uneasy smile. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT NIGEL UNO RESCUED HER!" The figure burst into flames.

"He had help," father replied hurridly, "Abigail Lincoln..."

"Hm...Abigail Lincoln, is she of any threat to us?"

"There is no kids next door operative that is a threat to us!" Father said but the look the figure gave him told him that wasn't the right answer. "She can be a slight nuesence yes."

"Now you listen hear _father _you will capture Numbuh 362 and this time when Nigel Uno comes along to save the day you are going to BE READY and you will capture him as well! Once the two operatives are out of the way the kids next door will crumble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Father mumbled and the tranmission ended. "Stupid old man."

(me) so how was that? please review and check out "Change of Fate" my other story!


	5. Uh oh

After a long day of hanging out with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 headed back to his treehouse. He was making the final approach to the tree house and saw a few lights still on. He glanced down at his watch, 12:32 A.M., it read.  
They should all be asleep by now, Numbuh 1 thought slight worry crept up on him. Surely nothing was wrong. The ship finally docked into the hangar and Numbuh 1 took out his SPLANKER, just in case. Numbuh 1 hopped out of the shuttle and headed out the door. Numbuh 1 was walking down a corridor and heard a creak of a floorboard around the bend. He leaned up against the wall, barely breathing. One, two, three, he jumped around the corner and raised his SPLANKER ready to fire. His SPLANKER was met with the alarmed expression of Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 raised an eyebrow.  
"Uh...any reason that your SPLANKER is in Numbuh 5's face?" Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 1 chuckled slightly and lowered his weapon.  
"Sorry Numbuh 5, I didn't think anyone was up this late," Numbuh 1 explained. Numbuh 5 smiled.  
"Numbuh 5 couldn't sleep," she said.

"Any particular reason?" Numbuh 1 asked and they started walking, in no particular direction. Numbuh 5 shrugged.  
"Not sure, guessin' the whole incident today kinda shook Numbuh 5 up more then she thought." Numbuh 1 nodded.  
"I'd suggest you try to get some sleep, I get the feeling tomorrow is going to be another long day," Numbuh 1 said and Numbuh 5 nodded.  
"Guess ya right, boss like always," Numbuh 5 grinned but Numbuh 1 blushed. "Well here we are." They arrived outside Numbuh 5's room." Goodnight boss."  
"Goodnight Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 turned around to head to his room.  
"Oh and Numbuh 1," Numbuh 1 turned, "good job out there today boss." Numbuh 1 turned headed to his room, his face redder then a cherry.

Huzzah, Cherries!  
KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

"Team, we all know yesterday was a hard day for all of us, but moonbase needs us again," their was a collective groan from the team as Numbuh 1 briefed them on the mission, "Numbuh 2 you're needed up at the moon to reconstruct the moonbase. Numbuh's 2 and 3 your are also needed up at moonbase with Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 5 you're with me. Team lets move out!" Numbuh 1 said and the other left, except for Numbuh 5 .

"So what are we doin' boss?" She asked once the other left.

"I'm not really sure, Numbuh 362 asked us to report to her at New York," Numbuh 1 and 5 headed towards the door and Numbuh 5 stopped short.

"New York?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yea, she said she had relatives over there so she wanted to take a little vacation," Numbuh 1 explained.

"Hey, Numbuh 5 ain't complainin', an excuse to go to New York is a good excuse for her." Numbuh 5 said grinning and Numbuh 1 laughed.

"Thanks guys for coming," Numbuh 362 said. "Numbuh 1 I don't think you're going to like this mission very much," Numbuh 362 said and Numbuh 1 raised a brow. "Numbuh 5 we ARE in New York right?"

"Right..."

"And you know what New York is famous for..." Numbuh 362 smiled and so did Numbuh 5.

"SHOPPING!" They said together and Numbuh 1 groaned.

"WHAT!" He yelled causing a large bunch of nearby pigeons to go flying.

"Hey this wasn't my idea," Numbuh 362 said, "I'm supposed to have a guard with me wherever I go because of yesterday so I picked you guys." They could clearly tell she was not happy about having to be baby-sat.

"But why me...I mean us," Numbuh 1 said.

"Aw come on Numbuh 1 I thought you liked me," Numbuh 362 said pretending to be hurt. Numbuh 5 laughed but Numbuh 1 blushed. "Fanny was busy with the rebuilding and Numbuh 60 shopping," she burst out laughing, "yea they dont go together. And I kinda owe you guys for yesterday."

"Well Numbuh 5 can't think of a better way."

"Well I can," Numbuh 1 mumbled.

"What was that Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 362 asked using her "I'm Supreme Commander" tone.

because of yesterday so I picked you guys." They could clearly tell she was not happy about having to be baby-sat.

"But why me...I mean us," Numbuh 1 said.

"Aw come on Numbuh 1 I thought you liked me," Numbuh 362 said pretending to be hurt. Numbuh 5 laughed but Numbuh 1 blushed. "Fanny was busy with the rebuilding and Numbuh 60 shopping," she burst out laughing, "yea they dont go together. And I kinda owe you guys for yesterday."

"Well Numbuh 5 can't think of a better way."

"Well I can," Numbuh 1 mumbled.

"What was that Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 362 asked using her "I'm Supreme Commander" tone.

"Nothing...nothing," Numbuh 1 mumbled and Numbuh 362 and 5 smiled.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

After a long day of shopping, they all were making their final rounds through New York.

"So what are you going to do now?" Numbuh 5 asked the Supreme Commander.

"I guess I will go assist the rebuilding of the moonbase," Numbuh 362 said as they were walking through Central Park. They walked in silence for a while, just watching the setting sun and the trees.

SNAP

A slight echoing of a tree branch snapping made Numbuh 362 turn. Nothing was there. She sighed thinking she was becoming paranoid.

"What's wrong?" Numbuh 1 asked her.

"Hm? Oh nothing, I just thought I heard something," Numbuh 362 explained, but she had a bad feeling about it. They continued walking on a bit in a deserted part of the large park. Numbuhs 1 and 5 were laughing about something but Numbuh 362 blocked them out, trying to focus on everything around her.

SNAP. Another tree branch snapped. Numbuh 362 turned quickly to see a shadow dart behind a tree.

"Guys," Numbuh 362 said nervously and the other two stopped chattering, "I think we're being followed."

MUAHAHA anyway John Williams is a famous composer who wrote the Harry Potter, Star Wars, Jaws, Jurassic Park, and Schindlers List (along with others) music.


	6. Grandfather

_Cue in Anakin's Dark Deeds_

"What?" Numbuh 1 said and quickly glanced behind him. "I don't see anything." He reached his hand into his pocket and grabbed onto something.

"You sure you saw something sir?" Numbuh 5 asked and Numbuh 362 wasn't so sure.

"It might have been just an animal," Numbuh 362 said and they continued walking, glancing behind them every so often. Numbuh 1 was straining his ears to see if he could hear anything but he heard nothing except for a few leaves rustling in the wind. "Oh well its getting late we should head back," Numbuh 362 said and the other two nodded. They headed towards the exit but Numbuh 5 stopped suddenly.

"Numbuh 5 just heard something," she said and they all quickly drew their weapons.

"I'm gonna go check it out," Numbuh 1 said, "You two stay here." Numbuh 362 was about to say something but Numbuh 1 already started walking with his weapon raised. He took a few steps and glanced around, he felt like he was being watched.

"Nigel Uno," someone said softly, he glanced around but saw nothing. He turned back to the other two, they didn't hear anything. He thought he was losing his mind. He lowered his weapon and started to head back to the other two but he heard his name called again.

"Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said nervously, she heard it too.

"Show yourself!" Numbuh 1 yelled. He could have sworn he recognized that voice but he couldn't but his finger on it. "C'mon lets go!" Numbuh 1 said and they started to run towards the exit. _Why did we have to go this deep into the park?_ He thought as they ran.

"Nigel Uno!" The voice seemed to be following, they sped up. Up ahead in the shadows they saw a large figure. They got closer and they immediately recognized who it was.

"Well if it isn't my grandson!" Grandfather said.

"You!" Numbuh 1 spat. "You're alive! How?"

"That is not a nice way to treat you grandfather," Granfather said and his body burst into flames. They took a few steps back, their eyes widened in fear.

"What a nice family reunion," a voice behind them said and they turned around to see Father standing a few yards away from them.

"What do you want?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Aw come on," Father said, "why must you always ask the most OBVIOUS questions!"

"I want my revenge!" Grandfather yelled ignoring the remark by his son. "You and your stupid Father, Numbuh ZERO, ruined my plans!" He yelled pointing at Numbuh 1.

"My father is NOT stupid!" Numbuh 1 yelled defensively and Grandfather laughed.

"You're right, my OTHER son was always the stupid one!" Grandfather replied.

"HEY!"

"I'll hold them off, you guys make a break for it," Numbuh 1 whispered.

"What!" They whispered back.

"Just do it!"

"Numbuh 1!

"Go now!" He pushed them both and they ran off the path in between the trees. They ran as fast as they could, regreting every step they took.

Numbuh 1 turned back around to face Grandfather, anger in his eyes.

"That was very noble of you Nigel," Grandfather said. "Very noble, and very foolish." Granfather sent a sudden fireball at him and Numbuh 1 quickly dodged it. Numbuh 1 quickly turned around to see Father sending his own fire ball at Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 jumped and somersaulted over the fireball and landed behind Father. Before Father could turn Numbuh 1 kicked him in the back and sent him flying. Numbuh 1 looked around but he didn't see Grandfather.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._ He thought. He thought he heard something and turned around to see a huge fireball coming at him, he didn't have time to move and it hit him square in the chest. He screamed in pain and soon fell into the blackness.

"AHHH!" They heard someone scream.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuhs 5 and 362 said and they turned back around and sprinted to where they left Numbuh 1. When they arrived all they saw was some scorch marks on the trees and the ground.

"No!" Numbuh 362 said and Numbuh 5 sunk to her knees.

"Numbuh 1," she said quietly and cried softly to herself.


	7. My fault

(me) ok I took a pathetically long, long break from writing and stuff because high school and the stoopid adults forced me to study hard and keep a good average. So now Christmas (whatever holiday you celebrate) break is here I can update (or do my algebra report...hehe not gonna happen).

_Cue in Padme's Ruminations_

Numbuh 362 returned to Moonbase to file a missing persons report, while Numbuh 5 went back to the treehouse to tell the others what had happened. She couldn't believe what had happened, how could she have been so stupid. It all just happened so quickly, why did she have to be a coward? She could have stayed and helped Numbuh 1 and he probably wouldn't be 'God-knows-where' now. She sighed. Sulking wouldn't help anything now. She slowly walked over to the meeting room, as she walked past the kitchen she looked at the clock. 1:52 AM. That explains why she is so exhausted but it didn't matter she needed to alert the team, they needed to look for Numbuh 1, they need Numbuh 1, SHE needs Numbuh 1.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO REPORT TO THE DE-BRIEFING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!" She screamed into the microphone, and she could hear three cries of her fellow operatives as they were rudely, and loudly awoken. Soon footsteps were heard and Numbuhs 2-4 came slowly into the room and collapsed onto the couch.

"What the crud do ya want Numbuh 5, it's 2 in the mornin'!" Numbuh 4 said.

"Numbuh 1..."she paused unable to finish." Numbuh 1, has been captured by Grandfather," she said and tears came to her eyes. The rest of the team gasped.

"No," Numbuh 3 said.

"What are we going to do Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked, but Numbuh 5 didn't answer, she seemed to be in a trance. "Numbuh 5?"

"Huh?" Numbuh 5 awoke, "Oh sorry I just must be tired. Well everyone get some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow." She walked out and the other three stared at the spot where she was, jaws dropped. When was the last time Numbuh 5 referred to herself in the first person? They shrugged it off and returned to the rooms to get a restless nights sleep.

By the time Numbuh 5 reached her room, her eyes were filled with tears. This was all HER fault, how could she have deserted him. He would have never left her behind. She was ashamed of herself. Numbuh 1 could be dead and it was all her fault. Numbuh 5 broke down into sobs at the very thought of Numbuh 1 dying.

"Numbuh 1, I'll find you. I promise," she vowed as she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Maybe I Will

(me) merry christmas to all, so this is my X-mas gift to you...A NEW CHAPPIE, but i'm boxing my self in a corner with this story so help and plot ideas are appreciated and a christmas gift of a review too!

_Cue in The Immolation Scene_

Numbuh 1 was finaling starting to come around. He slowly open his eyes, expecting to see his bed and treehouse but when he realized what had happened, his eyes snapped open. He couldn't see anything, he was surrounded by darkness. He tried to stand up but he was bound by his hands and feet to the chair he was sitting in. He struggled with all his might to get free, but couldn't. So he used the alternative...

"Let me go!" He yelled. Right as he said it bright lights snapped on and Numbuh 1 had to close his eyes. Once his eyes were adjusted he opened them again to find Father and Grandfather staring right at him. "Let me go!" He said again.

"I don't think so, _grandson,_" Grandfather said.

"You're no relative of mine!" Numbuh 1 spat, disgusted that such a cruel man could be related to him!

"You know that I am Nigel, and there is no shame in showing it," Grandfather said wickedly smiling.

"Yes there is! Now tell me what do you want with me?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Aw c'mon Nigel can't a old man spend time with his grandson?" Grandfather asked.

"No!" Grandfather's smile vanished.

"Fine then you want me to tell you my plan?"

"Our plan!" Father chirped in but Grandfather gave him a glare and he immediately shut up.

"Now as I was saying! _MY _plan was to capture you and that pathetic little Supreme Commander..."

"She's not pathetic! And what do you want with her?" Numbuh 1 asked angrily.

"Without her the Kids Next Door will crumble, and without their favorite hero the Kids Next Door would be reduced to nothing and would be wide open for an attack!" Grandfather said triumphantly.

"The Kids Next Door do not rely on one person to lead them!" Numbuh 1 snarled. "Besides, you will not lay a finger on Rachel!" Grandfather put his face right next to Numbuh 1's.

"And who's going to stop me boy?" Grandfather asked. "You? I hate to burst your bubble, but your situation is looking quite grim." Grandfather glared at Numbuh 1.

"Maybe I will." Numbuh 1 hissed. Grandfather looked at him and then turned on his heels and left, closely followed by Father. Soon the lights shut off and Numbuh 1 was once again surrounded by darkness. He sighed. "Please be ok Rachel."

(me) Hopefully I will have another chapter before I leave for my aunts tomorrow. Depending on how many christmas gifts I get from you guys cough reviews cough. Happy Christmas all.


	9. Father!

"Sir I need these report signed," Numbuh 86 said as she came into Numbuh 362's room. "Sir?" She called out when she noticed Numbuh 362 wasn't there. _Shit!_ She thought. She turned around and was about to put the moonbase on high alert when she noticed there was a note strapped to the back of the door.

_To whoever is reading this (but most likely Numbuh 86)_

_I went out on a mission. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine._

"Alone! She's out of her mind!" Numbuh 86 said out loud and continued reading.

_Yes Fanny alone and no I'm not out of my mind. This is a_

_very top secert and an important mission. I should be back_

_In 24 hours, if I'm not back by then, then you can raise the _

_alarm, but for now I can handle this by myself._

_Numbuh 362_

Numbuh 86 sighed. Numbuh 362 was out of her mind! The adult warning was on high alert and she, the Supreme Commander of the Kids Next Door, went out alone with no back up and no one had any idea where she could be.

_Well not exactly._ Fanny thought. Numbuh 362 filed the report on Numbuh 1, it said that Father and Grandfather were involved. So when Father holds a kids captive he always uses the same hide out, his mansion. Numbuh 86 knew of her friend's crush on Numbuh 1, of course Numbuh 362 never said anything aloud but Numbuh 86 has been around her long enough to tell what was up with her. So there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Numbuh 362 went to Father's mansion to find Numbuh 1.

_She has 24 hours, if she is not back I'm calling Sector V. And if THEY aren't back in two hours, I'll call the whole KND!" _Numbuh 86 thought and then stamped out of Numbuh 362's office.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

Numbuh 362 was currently in her room, her own room which was starting to collect spider webs in random places.

_Jeez, I have to come down here more often!_ She thought. She went over to her closet and pulled the string hanging from the inside of the door. She heard the sound of the door opening and she walked into her closet. She pushed around the clothes and scattered toy on the bottom of the floor to be met by a large metal door. She scanned her retina and entered her access code and the door opened.

"Welcome Rachel," a cool female voice said and she walked into a small room. In the center of the room was a full black body suit. She put the suit on as quickly as she could and as soon as she was finished she went outside and clapped her heels together and a pair of rocket slid out from inside the shoe and she was off into the night.

KnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnDkNdKnD

Numbuh 1 was bored out of his mind! He couldn't see his nose in front of him and he had no idea what time or even what day it was. He was pretty sure it was about a day that passed but it felt like a year. He hasn't even seen Father or Grandfather since when he was first captured and he had no idea what was going on! He heard the sound of a door opening.

_Well speak of the devil!_ Numbuh 1 thought grimly. He closed his eyes and the lights snapped on. After a few seconds he opened them to see the Delightful Children from Down the Lane opening his cell.

"What do you brats want?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Father has requested you," The Delightful Children said in unison.

"On myspace?" Numbuh 1 asked grinning. "Tell him if he gives me a computer I'll be sure to accept him."

"Not on myspace you stupid twit!" The Delightful Children said angrily and Numbuh 1 grinned. "Now get out here!" Numbuh 1 stood up and walked out of his cell and the DC pushed him foward. They snapped shackles around his wrists and they directed him out the door into a long hallway.

"Hey I've always wondered, how do you guys go to the bathroom?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"That is none of your business!" The DC replied and Numbuh 1 received a hard blow to the head.

"Ow! Hey I was only asking!" Numbuh 1 said, he could feel a painful headache coming on. They led him down three hallways and two staircases, Numbuh 1 was trying to remember each one they took. It could be very helpful in trying to escape. The DC finally stopped in front of a very grand door with the word "Father" written on it. "Three guesses whose room this is." Numbuh 1 said and the door opened. The DC shoved him in and he landed flat on his face. The door closed behind him and he got up. "Nice to see you too cousins," He muttered.

"Nigel come up here we have something to show you," Father said and Numbuh 1 looked up to see a large stair case leading up to where Father and Grandfather must have been.


	10. Chapter 10

Well hello there! It's not like it has been over six years since I've updated this story haha. I was re-living my childhood over my COLLEGE spring break and watching KND and reading some fanfics. I am obsessed with the 1x362 ship and was getting frustrated that many people haven't finished their fics and I realized…I'm guilty as charged. So I'm out of practice but here you go!

Numbuh 1 slowly trudged up the stair to where Grandfather and Father was, dreading what he was going to see at the top. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw both Grandfather and Father looking out a giant glass window at the back lawn of the mansion in the night.

"Come here my grandson…see what I have planned for your Kids Next Door." Grandfather stated extending his hand towards the window.

"What WE have planned," Father corrected.

"No what I have planned!" Grandfather replied glaring at his least favorite son.  
"I helped!" Father said, clearly disheartened.

"You did nothing but get in the way!" Grandfather retorted.

"But I…"

"Ladies, ladies you're both evil." Numbuh 1 said while face palming at the childishness before him. "Can we please get on to the part where you tell me your master plan, I kick BOTH of your butts and escape out of here."

"SILENCE" raged Grandfather, bursting into flames. Numbuh 1 took a step back away from the heat. "You will not be escaping this time Mr. Uno and even if you did there will soon be no place for you to escape to!" There was a slight smile when Grandfather said the last bit which truly made Numbuh 1 nervous.

"What do you mean…"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Numbuh 1 walked over to the window to see dozens of Ice Cream Men lined up in rows outside in the yard. He gasped, he could only see so many in the dark night but he guessed there were as many Ice Cream Men as there were Kids Next Door agents, if not more.

"Where did you find…" Numbuh 1 was unable to hide the fear in his voice.  
"No, no my boy it's not a matter of where, it's a matter of how for those aren't real men but rather robots. Robots programmed to punish children to be good by any means necessary. No more will children be running around in the streets, or breaking windows with their stupid balls! And I will finally have my tapioca factories!" Grandfather said laughing diabolically.  
"When will you give it a rest, nobody likes tapioca pudding," stated Numbuh 1 trying to regain some of his cool.

"ALL ADULTS LIKE TAPIOCA!" Grandfather yelled, bursting into flames again.  
"I don't like…" Father started to say but I was immediately shut up by the look his father gave him.  
"And you Nigel Uno, you will get to watch the destruction of your beloved KND, or you can choose to join us and help us better children all over the world!"

"You are enslaving kids not making them better! I will never join you," Spat Numbuh 1.

"Oh I think you will change your mind soon enough…."

"Well then clearly you are going mad in your old age Grandfather, I will never join you!"  
"Oh Nigel, Nigel, so determined, and so driven, so like your father, a natural leader. All things my OTHER son was not."  
"But Papi!"  
"Silence! But Nigel there is one quality that will be your downfall, your ability to love. You care more for others than you do yourself. Some would say this is a noble quality, but I believe it makes you weak."  
"I am not weak!" Numbuh 1 yelled, angered by the fact that his grandfather called him weak. If there was anything Nigel Uno was not it is weak.

"When it comes to your precious Supreme Leader you are," Grandfather said with another wicked smile. Numbuh 1 rushed at Grandfather.

"Leave Rachel out of this!" Father grabbed Numbuh 1 from behind and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.  
"Well looks like I struck a nerve…see you are weak." Numbuh 1 tried to struggle out of Father's grasp but with the binds on his hand he could not do much.

"Without you and your leader the KND are nothing but a bunch of stupid children with fancy toys. With you two out of the picture they will soon crumble."

"You will not touch her!"

"Who's going to stop me Nigel, you? You're love of her and that other girl in your little group is what got you in this mess in the first place. You know Nigel I never pictured you to be a ladies man but here you are with two girls' hearts."  
"They are my teammates and my friends and I would do anything to protect them!" Numbuh 1 never felt so angry before. How dare Grandfather mock him for something he, himself never felt before, love. Sure Numbuh 1 cared about the two girls dearly but they were his friends. How dare Grandfather accuses him of being a player!

"Well then Nigel we will soon see. Father take Nigel to the control room, so he can witness the day the Kids Next Door fell," ordered Grandfather.

"But Papi! I wanted to be by your side when you ordered the strike!" whined Father.  
"NOW!" Grandfather ordered and still by the collar of his shirt, Father carried Numbuh 1 out of the room.

Numbuh 362 flew through the sky, her black suit blending in with the night sky, her blonde hair pulled back into a tight, high ponytail and a black headband holding back her bangs. It was game time. Nigel was missing for almost 30 hours now and Rachel was trying to avoid thinking about what could be happening to him right now. She tried to distract herself, but she could not stop thinking about the bald, British boy. Numbuh 1 was truly the closest friend she had. Sure Numbuh 86 was her best friend, but she did not have the same closeness with the girl and she shared with Numbuh never told Numbuh 86 how over worked she was becoming and how stressful the job was on her. Her eyes did not light up at the sight of Numbuh 86 as hers did when she saw Numbuh 1 with his black sunglasses, and his cool composure, and his lovely smile…  
"Get ahold of yourself Rachel" She muttered to herself. She saw Father's mansion approaching in the distance and brought her mind back to reality. She landed in a tree about a block away from the mansion. She turned around to see Sector V's treehouse, most of the lights were on even though it was passed midnight.  
"They're probably worried sick," she thought. She admired the closeness of Sector V, but could not help but feel a little jealous. She knew people were worried about her when she went missing, but only because she was their leader, not because she was their good friend.

"Nigel clearly missed you, he was the one who saved you after all." A voice said in the back of her mind.  
"Yeah but he was probably more concerned about Numbuh 5 when Father attacked her. He only saved me because Moonbase ordered the best operative to come rescue me." She argued back. She needed to push these feelings about Numbuh 1 aside, there is no way he cared for her like she did for him. He probably thought she was weak and pathetic, after the I.T. incident and being captured by Father so easily.

Numbuh 362 was pulled away from the argument with herself when she saw a strange amount of light coming from Father's backyard. Quietly she flew towards the mansion and landed on the roof.

"That's not possible…"She said aloud, mind blown at the sight of so many Ice Cream men before her.  
"Fanny, Fanny, come in Numbuh 86! This is Numbuh 362," she said into her watch which was also a two-way radio directly to Moonbase. "Anybody, somebody come in this is Rachel McKenzie Soopreme Leader reporting. We're gonna need a bigger Kids Next Door…"

I will try to have another chapter up tonight or by some time tomorrow! I will definitely try to finish this story for you all before I go into hiding for a few more years.


End file.
